


【KK】一半纯白 （B•完）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】一半纯白 （B•完）

by 正直  
（上接lof）

1.

剛转身想离开，又注意到那人并没有穿着学校的制服。或许是来帮忙布置礼堂的人，他这么想着，放轻脚步向前走。

又往前走了数步，剛看清祭台上摆了一只华美绝伦的银盘子，上面放了一团猩红的、看不出形状的东西，而悠闲站在那盘子面前的人发型整洁、穿一身刺绣的如黑夜般合身的黑礼服，一手持刀、一手持叉，有条不紊地切下一小块，放进嘴里，似乎不满意，皱眉头。

叉子被扔回盘子里，发出铃铛般清脆的一响。

接着，他拿起手边的白丝巾，擦了擦嘴唇，留下鲜红的印。

剛目瞪口呆地看着那人，心里恐惧，双腿发软，没有逃跑的力气。然后那人抬起眼睛，看着剛。

一个面无表情、容貌俊美的年轻男人。

他走下祭台，一步步向剛而来，三角尖顶的彩绘玻璃窗上漏下红蓝色，照在他身上时，却好像被那身衣服完全吸收了。剛看着他，动了动嘴巴，什么话都没能说出来。

邪恶的美震慑了他。

来人手里的银餐刀随步伐起伏而反光，照在剛的眼睛上，令他忍不住偏开头躲，一只手猛地揽着他的腰，把他带进像大理石般坚硬冰冷的怀抱里。剛屏着呼吸，惊恐看人，慌乱中发现这个人身上没有一点味道。

他的衣服没有衣料或熏香的味道，全身上下也没有活的气息——像雪一样，看得见、摸得着，却闻不到。

他对着剛举起银餐刀，用圆润的刀头撬开剛的嘴巴，刀尖一时压着他的舌头，一时又钻进他的舌下，仿佛用这柄闪闪发亮的钝刀与他缠吻。

剛呼吸紊乱，舌头用力想把它推出口腔，却越纠越紧，口水从嘴角滑出，被刀尖轻轻挑起，抹在他胸前口袋的白方巾上。

剛觉得自己被撩拨得正在发硬，这让他羞耻脸红，心里却隐隐意识到自己无法逃脱。

他伸出舌头，在刀尖上舔了一下，品尝味道，然后对剛眯起眼睛。

“你的味道比我盘子里的东西好多了。”

剛还没问出口，迎面就被压上一个无声无味却让人身心受惑的吻——他本就该想到，如果一个人能用无聊的餐刀使他急促兴奋，那这个人的舌头当然该是无上佳肴。

或许不是人。

2.

他把剛牢牢托在怀里，舌头像蛇一样在年轻学生口中不断打转，那可堪称为艺术的娴熟技巧与他生疏的回应形成鲜明对比。他时退时进，左驱右赶，让人无处可逃，仿佛真的是在  
品尝一道美食，吞咽着剛节奏不济的喘息，含吮着他柔软的嘴唇，不疾不徐。

剛的双手渐渐像他的腿一样发软了，只能拽着他礼服的领口支撑自己的身体，而他越是浑身无力，胯下的兴奋就越明显地凸显出来，横顶在二人之间，火热地站立着。

那双夜一样黑的眼睛只消随随便便在剛脸上扫一下就能看穿他的心思，更别说认真地端详时了。

他把手如剛所愿地伸进单薄的裤中，因凉而让欲望旺盛的学生冷静了一瞬，但是紧接而来一动大过一动的抚摸揉弄立刻就让理智灰飞烟灭。

剛不知自己该如何是好，他的身体正处在极度舒爽中，但是头脑混沌。他向后仰着头，随着人的动作挺起腰，睁开眼，看见主礼拜堂高大石柱间为了祝神而高高挂起来的红色帷幔，又看见三角尖顶彩绘玻璃窗上所绘的一幅又一幅神像——神像洒下红光蓝光，罩在他的脸上。

他闭上了眼睛，听见空荡的大厅里只有他自己急促的喘息声。

真像一场噩梦。

“做我的食物，要专心。” 他用力捏着剛的下巴转向自己，面无表情，但语气仿佛忍怒。

剛眼神溃散，已无所谓他说什么，由他褪下衣衫，从肩头开始摆布。他侵略到胸口，在心脏处徘徊不下，细细品嚼，仿佛剔除葡萄肉里的一颗籽，剛心痒难耐，双眼紧闭，无意识地揉乱他的短发，这毫无威胁的举动在他看来仿佛是鼓励，因此玩心更盛，像在进行一场游戏。

剛无法抵抗攻击，袒胸露背，无处可藏，从牙缝挤出问话：“你到底是谁……为什么这么对我？”

他从剛胸前抬起头，两手按在剛的脸两侧，一点点压近，眼中因身下的猎物而闪耀兴奋的光。

“你还不认识我，没关系，很快就认识了。” 他把剛从地上捞起来，让他枕在自己的臂弯里，然后单手解开自己的衣扣。

一具如石雕般精美光滑的洁白身体。

他单膝跪地，突然像背负重物似的猛低下头，托着剛的手臂收紧，绷出显眼流畅的肌肉线条。他像是正在与痛苦对抗，挣扎着，喉头发出闷哼，剛虚弱地靠在他身上，担忧地睁大眼睛看着。

两滴鲜血从他无瑕的后背上滑落，蝴蝶骨应血滴落地面之声而裂开两道细缝，细缝越挣越大，黑色的羽毛争先恐后涌出来，铺天盖地。

一对巨大的翅膀舒展开来，扇了两扇，遮住了剛的全部视线。

剛呆看着眼前的一切，心头一片迷茫。他愣了很久，反应过来自己是在圣洁的礼拜堂内向恶魔求欢。

这罪孽是真的，但是恶魔用翅膀包裹住他、让他在温暖中安然入睡也是真的。

3.

整夜，恶魔在他身上嬉戏，引他在圣像下一次次登上快感的巅峰，当剛累时，恶魔抱紧他，合紧翅膀，将他暖和地保护在羽毛里，静静听他诵读那些稚嫩惆怅的诗句。

他温柔地吻他，像安慰迷途的小鸟，为他拨开眼前发，问：“你的心灵如此纯洁，怎么甘愿与这学校里的人同流合污。”

剛合起诗本，脸色渐渐沉下来，沉默片刻，也只能说：“他们不喜欢我。”

恶魔在指间玩弄他的发梢，冷笑：“他们只是因为害怕你大出风头。”

剛抬头看他，不解地问：“怕我出风头？”

恶魔把剛按进自己怀抱，答：“庸才都是这样。他们从虚伪和谎言的结合中孕育成型，最终也将长成低俗不堪的人。”

剛听着他所说的，心与被焐热的手脚一起变暖。接着，恶魔又说：“你的声音这么动人，应该接受你音乐教师的邀请，成为站在舞台中央的人。”

这话令剛始料未及，瑟缩了一下，说：“我不行……他们会更欺负我。”

恶魔吻他，说：“但你有我。”

剛与他对视，从他眼中看见了蠢蠢欲动的自己。然后听到恶魔边抚摸他边说：“我们可以欺负回去。”

他不知道恶魔在计划什么，但仍如恶魔所建议的，怯生生地找到了正因赞歌无人能唱而焦头烂额的音乐教师。

后者热情地迎接他、夸赞他，却故意忽略他身上因遭同学欺辱而留下的伤。一心沉醉在那即将大获成功的演出会带给自己的名利梦中。

剛对他建议，是否不该每首曲子都做得气势恢宏——比如夜间少年对神倾吐心事时，只需要一架钢琴伴奏即可，这建议提得小心翼翼，却令傲慢的作曲人异常不耐烦，甚至批评起他的教养来。

剛于是意识到，眼前的教师与其他人没有区别，便不再反驳，老老实实按照要求歌唱，只有这样才能获得赞同的点头，否则彩排就永远不会结束。为了这活动，剛已缺席多门功课，尤其是困难的希伯来文，本来就是他不擅长的。然而在其他学生眼中看来，这就像是剛在以另一种方式炫耀，因此欺负得更加明显。

他像过去一样忍耐着，不同的是，有恶魔在夜里沉默地安慰他，为他包扎伤口，用那对强壮有力的黑色羽毛翅膀哄他睡觉。

“别怕。” 恶魔对他说。

真是奇怪，因为神从未给过他这样的力量。

4.

十一月在白日疲惫的排练与黑夜纵情的享乐中飞快过去，剛望着镜子里一身纯白戏袍的自己，耳听走廊上来回奔跑着准备道具的兴奋的脚步声，自己也渐渐紧张起来。

恶魔没告诉他有什么报复计划，但是剛知道他会选择今夜这令所有人都重视不已的赞颂场合。

这一晚过去后，事情难道就会变得不同吗？那些欺负他的人就会改过自新吗？那些自大的人就能习得谦卑吗？

剛靠着墙，闭上眼睛。既然恶魔没有透露他的计划，那他也只能按照自己所无数次排练的那样、踏着随自己步伐而不断伸展开的红毯向前走，登上台，站在舞台中央最显眼的那个位置上，头顶最明亮的那束光，然后开口歌唱。

一墙之隔，长廊上的脚步声越来越杂、他听见校长与舍监长的谈话声，仿佛是什么大人物来了——他的小儿子今年与剛一起入学，就算他的小儿子没在这里念书，作为鼎鼎大名的以捐款著称的这位绅士也会来捧场的。

被临时用作剛的化妆室的旧教室门被啪啪拍响，吓了他一跳。剛将门打开一条缝，见校长正罕见地亲切朝他笑。

“有尊贵的先生想见你，” 校长朝他招手，剛走出门，见一位高大壮硕、胡子花白的高礼帽绅士在看他。

看他时，眼神急切而贪婪。

剛向后缩，戴满宝石戒指的手伸出来，抚摸他的后腰。“我会好好看你的表演，孩子。然后我在这里等你。”

剛没答话，回头看屋里那面大穿衣镜——白色长袍纯洁，却只让他觉得刺眼。

一切都如计划般顺利开始了，剛在后台候场，根本没有人注意到在他的化妆室门前曾发生过什么小插曲，就算有人看见，也像理所当然般包庇了。

序曲与两段舞蹈过后，剛赤脚踩上长毯，项间与臂上的金环哗啷作响，灯光紧追着他的身影，晃得他什么都看不清楚，只得小心翼翼往前迈步。

台下坐满观众，既有他的同学们，也有他同学的家长们，更有所有有名望的高等市民。他们都穿得漂亮整齐、喜气洋洋，看起来是同一副面貌。

剛深呼吸，然后在一片安静中开口唱道：“把我们征服的只有一处，那一刻就决定了我们的命运……” 

他的嗓音清澈悦人，但才唱出这一句，红色帷幕就被猛地合紧，灯火通明的大厅内突然黯淡了，唯有舞台中央、幕布之后的剛的影子被拉得极长。

恶魔的声音在小声躁动的人群上方响起：

“各位绅士们、女士们，各位伪君子、虚伪张扬的人类。魔王愿与你们在这喜庆之夜同乐。”

人群诡异地静了一瞬，接着爆发出难以形容的刺耳尖叫，仿佛末日降临般的惊慌失措。

“魔王准备了一出戏，想与各位一起消遣。”

众人纷纷想逃，却发现身体像被卡死在座位里似的，哪里也去不成。有些人昏厥了，有些人闭着眼睛等死，还有些人虚张声势地威胁。乐池里的琴师们发现自己的手不听指挥，像提线木偶般，奏出谁也没听过的、妖媚阴暗的曲调。

“魔王邀请所有行尸走肉的庸人与他一起享受这个美妙夜晚。”

话音在礼拜堂内与乐音一起回响，人们绝望地盯着幕布，一个人影变成了两个，后来的那个叠在先前的那个身上。

很快，幕布后传来了爱欲之声。

5.

恶魔从后台走向洁白的剛，仍穿着一身黑衣，虽然是恶魔，举止神态却高贵如王子，剛目瞪口呆，没想到恶魔的报复竟是这样。

“我不能……” 剛望着他贴近的双唇，手已条件反射地搂住他的脖子，但是心却因害怕而狂跳。

“我的小恋人在害怕。” 恶魔伸出手指，勾勾他的鼻尖。

剛紧张地看幕布上两人重合的身影，压低声音：“他们会看见。”

恶魔对他笑笑，说：“在你没看见时，他们更加肮脏、龌龊、道貌岸然。刚才那个好绅士对你说什么来着？”

剛沉默了，他知道他说的是对的。

恶魔吻上他的嘴唇，引诱般劝导：“你我都是自由之身，结合有什么不对？还是说，你并不自由？”

剛顺着恶魔的手指看向舞台背景上那副巨大圣像。

这幅像画得精细、刻板、与其它所有圣像毫无分别。

剛把目光从画像上收回来，望着他那恶魔的爱人的双眼，说：“我是自由的。”

恶魔不再说话，把剛抱起来，托着他，压倒在表演道具的长桌上。膝盖顶上来，正中他激立着的部分，慢慢地揉按，使他放松。一双手则把他在怀里箍紧，二人唇齿相依，渐渐忘我。

这动作被一整片红色幕布与恰到好处的灯光放大数倍后呈现在台下所有人眼前，合着背景那暗流涌动的音乐，很快就令人面红耳赤，躁动不安。

剛的脸颊在恶魔的吻下泛红，拉着恶魔的手，想让他像往常般为自己解决，但恶魔笑着把手抽回去，叼住他的耳垂，说：“今天不行。”

“为什么……?” 剛的身体因急切而挺向他，觉得自己口干舌燥。

恶魔抚摸他的脸庞，专心致志吻他的侧颈，说：“因为今天你将成为我的。” 说完这句话后，他直起身子，隔着幕布换上阴沉的嗓音对台下说：“各位，如果你们仔细看看自己的座位底下，就会发现好心的魔王大人为你们准备了遮羞面具，戴上它，承认自己的罪孽吧。”

“面具？” 剛不解。

恶魔转回头来，怀着爱意把他拥进怀里，说：“你不要管他们，看着我就行了。”

剛顺从地依偎着他，很快感觉到恶魔惹火的手掌从腰间伸向身后，向下探去，揉捏他的臀，故意拉扯，仿佛想把他从中间撕裂。

“痛……” 他才这么说了一句，突然听见幕布外的台下传来几声响亮沉重的喘息。

“别管他们，” 恶魔掰正他的脸，吻向他，手指从他的正面挑下黏液，抹到身后——指尖在缝隙间抚动，冷的手渐渐被剛染上了温度，于是动作得更加明显，往那从未被攻入的地方不由分说地伸进去，引来身下一阵努力抑制的呻吟。

他的手指十分灵巧，慢慢向里深入，滑向层层褶皱，越进越深，然后突然抽动，让剛倒吸一口气，他的身体还没有做好容纳的准备，脑子里更是迷蒙一片。“不……不……”

恶魔像没听见，直到这时才动手解开自己身上一丝不苟的衣服，每脱一件，台下幕布外被蛊惑而欲望迭起、滚成一团，叫得更厉害。

乐师们双眼发直，继续如魔王所愿拉奏那首毒药一般的艳曲，按在弦上的手指滴下鲜血也浑然不觉。

“拥抱我吧。” 恶魔抽出手指，俯下身体，温柔地推进。

剛双腿蜷曲，说不出此时是什么滋味，他从不觉得自己的身体空虚，可是直到此时被填满才意识到，或许这具身体本来是空缺的。

恶魔把剛抱起来，让他经过自己深深地坐下来，剛抑制着声音，咬上恶魔的肩膀，留下齿痕，但是接下来刺穿他的人不断交摩，使他再也忍不住低吟，随动作而哼出来，声音透过幕布传出去，使二人上下起伏的身影更生动。

他的声音，与台下早已全部赤裸、失心疯的虚伪凡人混在一起，与从地狱授出的毒调一起，谱出献给恶的赞歌。

“爱我吧。” 恶魔又说。

6.

恶魔面对剛时，仿佛永不知足，他吮他能发出这么动听声音的喉头，吻他那双聪慧的眼睛，插入他纤细修长的身体，搅动进出，令快感像一波又一波扑上沙滩的涨潮的浪，把他的理智击碎在礁石上。

密集的欲望爬满了翘立的顶点，剛想伸手让自己发泄，被魔王拦住了。

“你不需要用手。”

剛腰部酸软，半推半就，仰在地上，倒在他怀里，任由双腿被分得更开，搭上他刚才为了压抑喊声的肩头。

恶魔令他目眩神迷，口中混乱，已不知道自己在说什么。恶魔见他这样，张开了翅膀，把他包在羽毛里，低头说：“你这个样子可不能被他们听见。”

剛睁眼看他。恶魔答：“只有我能看。” 一边说着，一边继续动作，来的比刚才要猛烈，剛用身体吞吮，渐渐习惯了这方式，心情刚刚放松，液体就立刻流淌而出。

白色落在他的黑翅膀上，也落在他的腿上。

恶魔将他搂在怀里，与他蜜吻，爱倾泻如注。他怜惜他心跳热烈、纯洁善良的小恋人，他觉得自己做的是对的。

人群面目可憎，唯有他值得珍惜。

台下群魔乱舞，像野兽一样释放丑陋欲望，乐器滴血，声音却仿佛受了滋养，越来越诱人。

剛披着恶魔的外衣，从拉开的幕布前观看这个场景，觉得地狱大概也不过如此。

台上，舞台背景的那幅巨大圣像不知为何变得像夜一样焦黑，上面黏着一只黑羽毛。红毯上，那身戏袍被撕扯成两段，只剩下一半纯白。

恶魔与他的爱人双双离去，把一室荒唐关在门后。石柱间的红色帷幕被风吹动，掉下来，盖在一具具不知羞耻的身体上，仿佛在遮掩罪行。

世界总是如此，有人的地方就有地狱。

总是一半纯白。

 

-end-


End file.
